Witch
A witch is a man or woman who is learned in witchcraft. Description Humans who practice magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, many witches develop their magic through practice and may practice their power however they see fit. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into black and white, though depending on the situation, may also be neutral. All humans are connected to this power and may access it through practice and training. Whilst everyone has the ability to cast spells and perform other feats of magic, witches generally have more knowledge over the mystical energies and supernatural forces that permeates the entire universe. Bright Magic Bright Magic (or White Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on benevolent energy, and may be used for positive purposes that deliberately causes help in some way (e.g. to cure or protect, to improve or restore, or for the benefit of others rather than for the profit of oneself.) In popular usage, the term "bright magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that obeys the Wiccan Rede. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent energy, and may be used for negative purposes that deliberately causes harm in some way (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that disobeys the Wiccan Rede. Magic Powers Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: * Channeling: '''The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. * '''Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. * '''Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Other Powers With years of practice and training, witches may develop other powers that include: * Astral Projection: '''The power to project the astral body from outside of the physical body in order to travel from one location to another. * '''Aura Reading: The power to perceive energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. * Divination: '''The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** '''Astrology: The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Palmistry: The practice of divination based off the features indicated on the human palm. ** Premonitions: The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Rune Reading: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. ** Scrying: The practice of divination through crystal-gazing or other forms of fortune tells. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Elemental Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. ** '''Aerokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of air. ** Geokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of earth. ** Hydrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of water. ** Pyrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. * Empathy: The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. * Levitation: '''The power to float or rise the physical body within midair through mental influence. * '''Longevity: '''The power to live for hundreds (possibly thousands) of years while maintaining a beautiful and youthful appearance. * '''Mind Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. * '''Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. * Telepathy: '''The power to hear the thoughts and read the minds of another person. * '''Teleportation: '''The act of disappearing from one location and instantly reappearing in another location through supernatural means. * '''Transfiguration: '''The act of changing and transforming the physical body into the form of another. Tools * '''Amulets: '''An object that blessed (or cursed) and is commonly used to provide its wearer with power. * '''Athames: '''A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. * '''Books of Shadows: A personal grimoire that is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. * Candles: A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. * Cauldrons: '''A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. Weaknesses * '''Magic: '''While most witches have been known to cast protection spells upon themselves, some witches are still susceptible to magical influences. * '''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). However, it is known that especially powerful witches can overcome these weaknesses. Known Witches *'Andover Coven: '''The Andover Coven was a poweful coven of five witches who used magic to bring Donna back to life as a witch. * 'Donna Gilchrist: Donna Gilchrist was a powerful witch who used dark magic to keep herself alive by eating the souls of the dead. *Sally Malik: '''Sally Malik became a powerful witch shortly after her resurrection. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, the term "warlock" is never used to describe a male witch. While other terms, such as "shaman" is used to describe witches who practice shamanism, or "necromancer" is used to describe witches who practice necromancy, it seems that "witch" is a gender-neutral term applied to both men and women. * Humans can become witches through the practice of witchcraft. * Vampires and werewolves cannot practice witchcraft. Gallery S03 e0312 17 136432881670 CC 640x360.jpg|A witch eating a soul Being Human 3x06 002.jpg|The witch Donna using her abilities Category:Species Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Species Syfy Category:Witch